1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selectively removable tie-down anchor for a tie-down strap or tie-down chain. More particularly, this invention relates to a selectively removable tie-down anchor for a flatbed trailer which may be selectively positioned at any place along substantially the entire length of a flatbed trailer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tie-down devices have been used for many years for tying down cargo resting on the bed of flatbed trailers, stepdeck trailers and straight trucks. As used herein, the word “vehicle” will include all types of trailers and trucks wherein cargo is secured to the beds thereof. Prior to applicant's invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,621, the known tie-down devices included a plurality of winches which were each selectively longitudinally movable on a shaft positioned at one side of the trailer bed. One end of a strap was inserted into a winch and passed over the cargo with the other end of the strap normally being secured to the other side of the trailer. If the winch supporting shafts of the prior art extended the entire length of the trailer, they would serve their purpose. However, in some types of trailers, it was not possible to run the winch supporting shaft the entire length of the trailer beds due to wheels, toolboxes positioned between wheels, etc. Therefore, prior to applicant's invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,621, in certain trailer configurations, it was impossible to use a tie-down strap winch for several feet along the length of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,621 discloses a selectively removable tie-down strap winch assembly for a trailer or truck which is believed to represent a significant advance in the art. Even though the tie-down strap winch assembly of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,621 works exceptionally well, it is still necessary to anchor or secure the other end of the strap to the other side of the trailer. Additionally, when tie-down chains are utilized, it is necessary to secure the opposite ends of the chains to opposite sides of the trailer. Heretofore, it is believed that the prior art has not provided a convenient way of securing the tie-down straps and tie-down anchors to the trailer.